


Drown In Me

by bacchanalia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, MOTHERFUCKING SHARK DICKS, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ok but for real I did research on this so please appreciate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, anyways ok tags done, from Sidon bc i don't think Zora carry lube and I needed to think of something, holy shit barbed dick is already a tag, how do you tag fish sex, i fucking love the internet, i sure as hell didn't, it's not furry, sharks have two dicks in case you didnt know, slippery???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/pseuds/bacchanalia
Summary: [clickbait voice] He accidentally seduces a shark. What happens next will leave you wanting MORE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For more information about my writing along with updates, follow me on Twitter @knottygalra !

For being a prince, Sidon thought it should be against some sort of Royal Rules to be given luck as bad as him. Not his entire life, of course. Not even the past couple years. No, just today.

Well-- technically it started yesterday.

Link had been soaking in one of the larger Zora relaxation pools. He was a hero, after all. And a day of battle and attempting to collect shock arrows from that _beast_ on the mountain was understandably rigorous work. He deserved a break...

Sidon had only wished he were warned that Link had suffered a wound before he found himself submerged in the same water.

His gills flexed, bringing in a surge of such an enticing scent that could only be classified as _mouth-watering_ that Sidon’s attention snapped towards it in an instant. His eyes scanned the depths of the pool until they honed in on a crimson tint spreading into the water. Blood.

Before he was aware of his actions, Sidon was moving towards it, the aerodynamics of his moving fins bringing him closer, faster. He wanted a taste.

Breaching the surface in a burst of water, Sidon’s teeth were bared, pupils dilated as they took in the sight of--

Link. Who had stared at him wide-eyed in obvious shock. Sidon deflated instantly, forcing himself to move back from the aroma that shackled his senses.

“L-Link!” He sputtered, a blush blossoming over his cheeks. “Please don't look so alarmed, I'm sorry to have frightened you! It's only--” Sidon’s mouth felt dry, and he licked at his lips. “Well...the blood…”

Link’s face took on a more inquisitive look than his previous terror, having calmed moderately the second he noticed it was Sidon who had sprang up out of the water as opposed to some rabid animal. But the slight tilt of his head and brow furrow told the prince that Link did not understand the correlation.

“Oh, this is rather embarrassing…” Leaning forward subconsciously, Sidon’s golden eyes warred with the choice of scanning the surface of the water for the source of the scent and looking into Link’s eyes as if for permission to do the former. “Have you...not heard of the saying that a shark can smell a single drop of blood from a mile away?” He laughed nervously, reaching to trail his fingers up over the other’s knee. “Where are you hurt?”

The hesitation he received was almost enough to have him mustering up his strength and moving away from Link entirely. But just as the muscles in his arm flexed to do so Link was leaning back, lifting the leg opposite of the one Sidon touched until it was exposed to his mid-thigh. There, on the inner part of his leg and a handful of inches above the knee was the source, a trickling of blood that wept from a shallow cut. Sidon inhaled, feeling his pulse quicken and his pupils blow at the sight. It wasn’t that blood was necessarily an erotic catalyst for Zora, but more so it seemed to awaken their primal urges.

He leaned closer, free hand gripping underneath Link’s thigh to lift it towards his mouth, careful not to completely throw the Hylian off balance (they were unbelievably small, after all). Sidon’s lips ghosted over the marred flesh, reveling in the warmth that radiated from it. This was inappropriate… Sidon was supposed to aid Link in defeating Vah Ruta, not toss his inhibitions to the wind for the sake of instincts. And yet…

The moment his tongue flicked out over the wound, Sidon could not help the low noise that escaped his throat, fingers gripping the supple flesh of his milky thigh with more vigor. Links breath caught in his throat at the sound, and Sidon swore he could feel the other’s heartbeat pulsating beneath his fingertips.  

That was how it began.

Somehow, Sidon had managed to get ahold of himself before things had gotten carried away, and it had been precisely twenty-seven hours since he had seen Link (not that he was counting or anything except that perhaps he had just _conveniently_ happened to glance at a clock as he had quickly excused himself the previous day).

As the minutes ticked by, Sidon felt a growing discomfort swelling throughout his body, and he began pacing in an ineffective attempt at quelling it. Tasting blood should not have a lasting effect of course, and so the fact that it seemed as if his entire body were practically thrumming with desire was...alarming, to say the least. And unfortunately it wasn’t until he was near shouting in frustration that it dawned on him.

Link had spurred him into a mating cycle.

The thought, as quickly as it had come and frozen him in place, was tossed out just as eagerly, and Sidon shook his head at the notion of something so preposterous. Nevermind that well, it was true that Zora men were quite prone to entering a cycle when they felt any prominent bout of lust, and it was also true that Sidon couldn’t remember when he’d last felt anything of sort for numerous decades. It wouldn’t be far-fetched to say that his body was well overdue for something that could only be classified as a rut, and yet--

The door to his chamber opened in that moment as Link pushed his way inside hesitantly, his eyes holding concern within their depths that had Sidon shifting in place. This was terrible, awful even. To even think about forcing a Hylian to be the object of Zora affections was...ludicrous. With their small bodies and fragile frames, he couldn’t possibly expect that to… Ah but, here he was just staring at Link with his eyes darkened and his lips parted, every fibre of his body drawing him closer and closer to a side of his kind that he didn’t want anywhere near his Hero.

“Link… I am...not entirely certain that you should be around me right now, I…” He trailed off as Link stepped forward. Obviously not grasping the situation, but how could he be expected to? He couldn’t possibly know anything about a Zora’s coupling. Wouldn’t know the soft bites as a sign of foreplay...or expect its quick ascent into aggression. It would be monstrous of Sidon to do anything but give Link a proper warning and send him on his way.

But Link’s presence caused his self control to wane.

Just a single step closer towards Sidon was all that it took before the Zora moved, his towering body crowding Link with his back now pressed against the freshly closed door. He wanted to stop himself, wanted to move away and save the dignity of a prince that he was throwing out the window-- but there was a heat pooling in his lower belly that was lighting his senses on fire and the only thing he wanted was to hear what Link’s voice sounded like in a fit of passion.

“Please… I do not want to put you in such an uncomfortable position but I am ashamed to say that my judgement is compromised at the moment…” Sidon trailed his fingers under Link’s chin, tilting up towards him, his own gaze imploring. “Am I frightening you?”

Hesitantly, Link lifted his own hand, curiously dragging touch over Sidon’s wrist, up to his forearm before returning the eye contact. There, across his cheek bones was a scarlet flush. He shook his head.

“You will be sure to tell me if I do?” Link nodded.

It took less than a handful of seconds for Sidon to have Link scooped up into his arms and pressed against the wall. High up enough that should the Zora’s muscular arms fail for any reason, Link would likely suffer substantial bruising. Not that it was an option though, as Sidon’s hands gripped Link’s ass, moving under his thighs to bring them on either side of his waist. The coil of heat within him was tightening, aching for release and his desire was evident in the way Sidon’s breath huffed out against Link’s neck, the sharpened edges of his canines dragging along his sun-kissed skin.

“Zora mating is...very different from a Hylians, you know…” He had to keep his mind about him, couldn’t let himself become entirely distracted. Not even when Link’s head tilted to the side, as if offering the length of his neck for marking causing Sidon to groan and oblige him.

It was soft-- he made sure of it. If there was one thing Sidon would pride himself on it was his perseverance, and he would be sure to endure any temptation to let his teeth sink to their hilt in the other’s neck as was customary. Instead, he bit softly, tongue laving at whatever skin he could reach in between the incessant clamping of his jaw. When Sidon’s hips rolled on instinct, he pulled Link down to meet his thrust, bowing his back over Link as he did so.

“Ah…” Link’s voice was soft, just a notch above a whisper yet just as breathy. The sound brought a rush of blood to Sidon’s groin, his claspers swelling and flexing to move closer to Link, as if they had a mind of their own. Sidon blushed hard at the effect such a small noise had on him, but repeated the previous motion nonetheless. A pantomime of mating had Sidon engorged, and he whimpered as his hips stuttered in their motion. He wanted-- _needed_ more than this clothed friction.

Drawing his mouth back from Link showed a battlefield of reddening marks scattered down his neck, some darkened with mottled purple. It wasn’t enough. He wanted to mark the other side as well. Wanted to tear Link’s Zora Armor from his person and not leave him until every inch of skin was covered in the imprints of his teeth and cuts from his incisors. Filled with lust, he groaned.

“My Link… may I instruct you?” Another nod, this one more frantic than the last. One glance downward would give way to the reason behind it, Link was noticeably aroused beneath his trousers, and he writhed slightly in Sidon’s grasp. Sidon lowered them to his bed, teeth sinking into the unmarked side of Link’s neck, receiving an undeniable moan in response. Gripping Link’s wrist, Sidon moved his hand down to where he _throbbed_ for attention. The slippery flesh responded with a twitch against his slender fingers.

“Wrap your hand around me, hm?” Sidon’s voice was husky, low with want as he guided Link into grasping one of his two appendages, leaving the other leaking clear fluid in anticipation. With a shaky inhale, he groaned as Link did was he was told, his grip hesitant but sure. “Y-Yes...that’s it... Hold tighter.” He set the motion himself, thrusting his hips slowly into Link’s waiting hand and revelling in the shocking waves of pleasure that welled up through his body. Such a small gesture, and yet Sidon felt as if it had the power to drive him mad. Or, perhaps more accurately, drive him faster into Link’s fist.

Link was staring up at him as if he were a sight to behold, and the lustful haze in his eyes had Sidon forgo the attempt at gently disrobing him in favor of physically ripping the trousers from his body and wrenching the armor free after deftly undoing the clasps he’d been fastening for over a hundred years.

“You are...so beautiful, My Hero…” Was the utterance that fell between them once Link was bare to him. Spread out on his bedding like a delicacy for him to have his fill of. And he would. The soft cry Link gave when Sidon began stroking his weeping, flushed cock made Sidon’s hips stutter in their motions. “So pretty...such a good little Hylian…” The praise left his lips endlessly as he dragged teeth down over Link’s collarbone, ravaging it as gently as he could manage with his teeth until it became too much.

With Link’s wanton voice in his ear, Sidon couldn’t help letting his teeth sink farther, groaning as blood welled up around the wound. A split second of horror flooded his body at the lack of control though it was quickly washed away by the arch of Link’s back and the elevated tone of his voice. He liked it. Sidon felt both his members twitch at the thought.

“Your skin is so soft… It’s incredible…” Moving his hand down, Sidon gripped the appendage beside Link’s still hand, gathering copious amounts of clear fluid on his fingers. He gasped. “Hold onto my shoulders, alright? I don’t wish to hurt you…” Link did as he was told without hesitation, his own boldness growing as parted lips half-bruised by his teeth kissed the underside of Sidon’s jaw.

Sidon lifted one of Link’s legs, smoothing his hand down the back of his thigh until one of his coated fingers brushed as his entrance. Another gasp, followed by a drawn out moan as Sidon pushed the slicked digit inside. With his skin being much more apt to sliding than a Hylian’s, and the added natural lubrication from himself, it sunk into him with no more resistance than the tight heat that now surrounded it and God-- Sidon wanted to feel that velvety heat around his own cocks instead of his finger. He could barely stand to wait any longer, sure he would burst just from watching Link’s face twist up in pleasure as his finger hooked against his prostate. The way his chest rose and fell with the little gasps and moans the fell in time with the starting thrusts of Sidon’s hand.

“You are exquisite… Will you handle more for me? My Hero? My pretty Link?” The nodding he received from Link was frantic, his tongue darting out to lick at lips that had gone dry from panting, and Sidon could wait no longer before indulging himself. Letting his finger slip free, Link whined at the loss, eyes opening in alarm. But Sidon consoled him in the bruising kiss to his lips as he lined himself up with the other’s waiting body.

It was slow at first, allowing his tapered head to push past the ring of muscles that acted as if they wished to deny him entry but ultimately gave up the fight. A rush of pleasure pulsated, threatening to take him over the edge only partly buried with Link’s deliciously tight embrace. His groan was jagged, hand gripping Link’s hip hard enough to leave a handprint in its wake, yet neither of them minded. The Hylian’s head had tossed back against the softness beneath him, his fingers clawing at Sidon’s shoulders and slipping instead of receiving the purchase they desired. Gasps filled the room, spurring Sidon into moving his hips more, pressing further and further into the impossible tightness and feeling Link’s body drag him in for more.

When he was finally fully sheathed, he paused, allowing the other to adjust to such an abnormal length and shape. The base of him thickened, making every movement closer a stretch, every shift felt and met with a moan that Sidon swore he’d commit to memory. But it was hardly enough. With only one of his cocks satisfied, he gripped the other in his hand, tilting his hips to have it jutting up from their union.

“Link...do you see how you’ve affected me? Do you see how much I feel for you?” Sidon wrapped his fingers around both his second member and Link’s dick in his hand, wasting no time in stroking them quickly as his hips pushed forward once more. The length of his own appendage allowed him to both pull his hips back and snap them forward once more without slipping out of his hand, causing his cock to slide against Link’s as he bucked into him. His thrusts turned erratic as Sidon felt his orgasm beginning to swell within him, causing his mouth to hang open and the fins on his body to flex at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Does this feel nice? You’re so expressionate...and your voice is so lovely… Please, my Hylian, won’t you climax for me?” If he had known just how close Link had been, he may have held off on that last sentence, Link shuddered as if Sidon’s request had been a direct and unavoidable order, coming with a cry as white semen splattered over Sidon’s hand and over his own chest. The sight was beautiful. Erotic, and all for him. He was the reason Link was on such a display, with his legs shaking and his chest heaving and those gorgeous eyes of his unfocused in bliss. Sidon leaned down, his lips trailing along the sensitive flesh of Link’s pointed ears, murmuring reassurances into them.

“I’m going to fill you… Hold onto me, I’m almost-- ah..!” Feeling Link tighten around him in a post orgasm reaction was his tipping point. When he came, Sidon bit into the junction of Link’s neck and shoulder, stifling a drawn out and husky moan against the abused skin. He flexed, feeling the barbs of both of his cocks latching out, desperate to remain engulfed in heat.They emptied themselves, one pulsing thick, hot release deep inside Link’s body and the other painting his abdomen in another coating of milky white. Making sure to keep very still, his biting turned to affectionate flicks of his tongue and soft kisses over burgundy wounds.

“I...got rather carried away with you…” He laughed, a sound that was cut off by a hitch in his breath as he spilled a bit more within him. “Do not move. I should have mentioned the barbs, but they will retract in a while and leave you unharmed.” Languid kisses made their way up Link’s neck where they joined his waiting lips.

“Is that alright? Are you alright? You did so well…” Link nodded, squirming a bit and gasping not in pain, but in pleasure as he did so.

Sidon would come to learn that perhaps he was not the only one who realized an error in neglecting the pleasures of the body for ten decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Prince Sidon and I'm a sinner, what more do you want from me? I know Link and Zelda will always be number one but consider-- homeboy lost his memories and this shark is giving him the Grade A SUCC (support, uplift, comfort, care). So it's a thing, I don't make the rules. Also I researched shark sex for this. Yeah. So "claspers" is apparently the scientific term for shark dicks but i only used it once to make it look like I knew what I was doing. 
> 
> Anyways! Sometimes I talk about writing on Twitter, mostly I shit post and sin. Follow me @swaegerjaquezz !!


End file.
